The project will use "best practices research" methods to identify effective and efficient colorectal screening processes in a primary care based research network. Despite the availability of effective strategies, most Americans 50 years of age or older are not following screening recommendations. There are multiple provider and patient barriers to successful screening performance. Because most primary care physicians must manage "patient paths" such as colorectal cancer screening on a regular basis, it is likely that some of them have developed effective methods to overcome these barriers. However, these management methods are unlikely to ever be reported in a journal or textbook or to even be shared with colleagues. Best practices research attempts to systematically tap into the collective wisdom of practicing physicians in order to find effective and efficient elements that can be combined into one or more comprehensive "best practice" methods. By applying best practices research methods and taking into account the barriers that each provider faces in their unique practice setting, we hope to find new ways to improve colorectal cancer screening.